The Thaw
by Olivia52
Summary: Several mini stories that roll together. The story of Natasha and Steve, getting to know one another. "Breaking the Ice" so to speak.


THE THAW

Natasha answered her phone after the fourth ring. "Yeah Nick, what's up?" She was tired, wanted a long hot shower and food. It had been a long day and talking to Nick meant work. Nick never made social calls.

"Where are you?" Never one for small talk.

"I'm great. Thanks for asking. And how are you?" No answer from the other end, just impatient silence. "I'm nearly home. Why?" She zipped through traffic like a knife in soft butter.

"Can't get a hold of Rogers. I have tried all day. He didn't come in when I paged him. I have sent several emails, texts, phone messages. I'm either really pissed at him or he is in trouble. Can you swing by his place? Tell him to pick up the damn phone." Charming as ever.

"Maybe he is with a special lady friend and doesn't want to be disturbed. He has a life outside of work." Did he? She had never heard him mention a woman, a friend, or an interest outside of work. He was the consummate professional. Always clean shaven. Stood upright. His mind was brilliant. He could out strategize even the top generals. Physically, no one could compare, in strength, endurance and speed.

"No he doesn't. The guy doesn't date. Find him!" the line went dead.

"Why yes Nick I would love to. Thanks for asking so nicely." She grumbled loudly into the silence of her car. She maneuvered around the city and finally pulled up to his apartment building. She checked her weapon and took it off safety. Steve was a valuable asset to Shield. He was also a prime target for anyone who was against national security. She made her way silently up the three flights of stairs. Before reaching his door she took her weapon out of her jacket and shoved a bullet into the chamber. She knocked... No response. "Hey Rogers, open up. Nick needs to see you." No response. She knocked again. Louder. Pressing her ear to the door, she heard nothing. Gently she turned the nob and the door opened. Great Rogers, just leave it unlocked. The apartment was clean. Sparse, but clean. "Rogers." She called out as she walked through the apartment. Weapon still drawn. Other than a mug in the sink, the place was immaculate. "Figures" she whispered to no one. "Probably alphabetizes his soup as well." "ROGERS!" No response.

She walked into each room. Tidy, not a thing out of place. It was downright nauseating. "Steve?" It was obvious the captain was nowhere around. She turned as she heard his cell phone buzzing on his nightstand. She picked it up and looked at it. Yup, several messages and texts from Fury. He was relentless.

She texted Fury. "At Roger's. Not home. Cell here."

She made her way to the front door and was about ready to pull it open as Captain Rogers walked in.

Both of them stared at each other in surprise. Natasha spoke first. "Hey, I was looking for you. Fury is trying to find you."

"Breaking and entering Agent Romanoff?" He lifted an eyebrow at her as he walked past her.

"Technically the door was unlocked. Not a good idea by the way. Have you considered using that security system that SHIELD paid so to have installed for you?" She shut his front door and followed him into the kitchen.

He opened the fridge and took out a water bottle, unscrewing the cap and draining it in a few gulps. "I doubt any security system would stop you." He reached for another water bottle, tossed one to her and opened another one for himself.

"Fury is desperate to get a hold of you for some reason. Want to give him a call?" She sat down on a bar stool and made herself comfortable.

"I know what he wants." It was all he said as he bit into an apple and pushed the bowl of fruit closer to her.

"Want to enlighten me?" She took an apple and rolled it in her hands, not eating it.

"We had a 'discussion' about a mission and I didn't see things quite the way he did. I am giving him some cooling off time." He leaned against his counter watching her play with her apple. "Didn't anyone teach you not to play with your food?"

"Call it lack of parenting." She smirked. "Umm, so the cooling off, not happening. He is desperate to find you. Called me to find you while I was off duty."

He almost smiled, "Put it down as overtime. I'll call him in a bit. Thanks for delivering the message." He stood up straight, easily an invitation for her to leave.

"You sure do live meagerly. I thought they paid you well, you know superhero pay and all that." She remained on the bar stool. Smiling at him.

Noticing she was not going anywhere he sat down.

"Now that you accomplished your assignment and delivered your message, was there anything else I can do for you Agent Romanoff?"

After New York she hadn't worked with Steve again. She was always off on some mission or another and he was doing the same, on the other side of the world. She knew that the rest of the Avengers hadn't had contact with him either. He was a loner. She knew he preferred to work alone. She didn't know anything about him except what she had read in his file. A man that willingly put his plane down in the ice to protect millions and then miraculously was found 70 years later. He was deemed unfit for service by the Army but SHIELD was more than delighted to have him. He was a valuable asset and had proved his worth as a super soldier in New York and the team regarded him their leader. Even Stark seemed to respect him as such. Listening to the scuttlebutt at SHIELD she knew he was a flawless commander. The tac teams revered him as a fierce warrior but not one to share a beer with after a mission. They had secretly begun referring him to as "Iceman." Never, to his face however.

"Yes there is something you can do for me Rogers, you can call me Natasha. We are going to work together again at some point, so you can call me Natasha." She turned so she was facing him. "Actually, I was wondering if you have accepted Stark's invitation to join the rest of us living at the tower? His security is beyond compare and after NY we are a bit more visible than any of want to be."

"I received the invitation." It was all he said, no emotion, no indication of his feelings on the invitation.

"Do you have any tea?" She was going to break through this ice if it took her all night.

"Umm, yes, yes I do." He looked a little shocked and uncomfortable as he turned on the kettle and took some tea out of cupboard. Black tea. His cupboard held precious little. He dropped tea bags into the mugs and slid one towards her after filling it with hot water. He fumbled in the drawer for a spoon and sat one down next to her mug.

"Do you have any sugar or milk?" She smiled.

He turned back to the cupboard and pulled out a small box of sugar and a quart of milk from his fridge setting them in front of her. "Sorry. I don't have company very often."

"Thanks." Nothing went unnoticed to Natasha. His cupboards and fridge had very little in them. Bare minimums. His mugs were plain, probably purchased by SHIELD when they got the apartment for him. There was nothing in the apartment that gave her any indication to his personality or likes or dislikes. There was a stack of books on the coffee table. Military manuals and strategies. Maybe he really was an iceman. Natasha fussed with her tea, adding sugar and milk, stirring it gently before delicately removing the tea bag. Steve drank his black, no sweetener. He allowed himself no luxuries. She knew that he had a motorcycle. A nice one. Probably the only nice thing he did own. His clothes were all very simple. Jeans, t-shirts, a very worn leather jacket. Other than his uniform this is all she had seen him wear.

"I have some great books you might enjoy. I see you are a reader," She motioned with a flick of her eye to the stack of books. "You missed some really good books the past few decades. I will drop some by."

"Thanks." He still looked wary. Somehow he knew she was sizing him up but didn't know why.

She finished the last of her tea and stood. "Thank for the tea Captain. Better call Fury back before he sends another messenger." She smiled sarcastically and quietly left his apartment leaving him staring after her.

Agent Romanoff walked confidently into Nick Fury's office. "You summoned me." She said sarcastically and put her hand on her hip as she stood before his desk.

"I have a mission for you and a new partner." He didn't look up, he was shuffling through papers on his desk.

"Oh yeah, who's the lucky guy?" she smiled charmingly and Nick looked up and frowned. He liked Natasha. She was a good agent but she was sarcastic as hell and it drove him nuts.

"Rogers." He stopped his shuffling and looked her in the eye waiting for a response.

"Captain Rogers?" Her smile faded and she looked intently at Nick.

"I think your skills will mesh well together on this mission. You seemed to do okay in New York. I need you ready to go in 32 hours. We have a situation developing in Argentina." He started looking into files again.

"Where's Barton? I'm sure you can get him here in 24 hours." She leaned on Nick's desk.

"He's dealing with a situation in Ukraine. You don't have a problem with this new assignment do you?"

"I don't think our styles work well together. I think he disapproves of, well, everything I do." She sounded exasperated.

"Rogers is the best soldier I know of. He was badass in the war. Led more successful missions than any other single commander in Europe. I really don't care about your approval rating of each other. This guy is the best."

"Little fanboy going on there, Nick?" He was irritating her and she really wasn't sure about Rogers, no matter what his reputation was.

"We have you on a secure military flight leaving at 1600 hours tomorrow." Nick said it in a dismissive manner, putting an end to the discussion.

Natasha swallowed a sarcastic retort and walked out.

It wasn't that she didn't like Steve. She did. Everyone did. He was a likeable guy. A bit quiet and aloof but he had covered her more than once in the battle in New York and proved to be every bit the super soldier that the legend said he was. But her tactics were unorthodox. "Shades of gray", she liked to refer to them. Captain Rogers was a boy scout. He did everything by the book and was as black and white as a training manual. He made her a bit uncomfortable. Not that he did it on purpose, he was a gentleman first and foremost and maybe that is where most of the problem lay. She was not used to boy scouts or gentlemen. Her type was a bit darker. Edgy.

She heard the fist punch the bag long before she reached the door to the gym. The lights were low, the room empty except for one man who continued to wallop the bag with such force she expected it to collapse under the strain. Captain Roger's feet moved as fast as his fists punched. Over and over, his eyes fixed on the bag. Sweat poured from his handsome face and soaked his white t-shirt. She watched him quietly for a moment. The force in which he hit the bag seemed almost like aggressive anger. There were two bags lying on the floor, obviously defeated by the soldier, sand covered the ground. She didn't want to startle him. He seemed oblivious to anything around him. She cleared her throat loudly, "Just curious what the bags ever did to you."

The captain turned around quickly. He steadied the bag with one hand and wiped his brow with the other, brushing a lock of blonde hair out of his eyes. "Agent Romanoff. What can I do for you?" He was catching his breath.

"I could use a bit of help with my kicks. Mind holding the pads?" She began wrapping her hands and motioned with her head to the pads.

Steve wiped his face and neck on a towel after removing the wrap from his own hands and retrieved the pads.

She met him in the middle of the floor and as soon as he was in front of her with the pads she began a graceful and yet deadly series of kicks, knocking the pads hard each time. It was not an effort at all to keep them steady but he was impressed with the force she put into each one. He kept silent as she kicked. Out of breath she finally took a breather, downing half a water bottle. "Want to spar?"

"My kicks don't know their own strength sometimes." He smiled apologetically.

"I move pretty fast." She said confidently, challenging him.

He reluctantly wrapped his hands again.

She stood before him, ready to go and punched, kicked and dodged with all her might. Steve easily avoided her blows but was impressed with her skills. She tried sweeping many times, to get him down but he avoided her moves. He punched and kicked as well, but kept it restrained. He knew how much force one of his kicks had.

"Come on Rogers, its no fun if you hold back. I'm not made of glass." She goaded him on and struck a foot hard on his left side. He swung around and his foot swept her feet underneath her and she landed hard on her back. "Ummmffff" She laid there a moment and Steve reached down to give her a hand up and she caught him off guard pulled his arm down and then swept him down fast until he was also on the ground.

He chuckled a bit and stayed down. "Your fast and you play dirty."

She sprung back up to her feet, "Come on old man. Show me what you got." She was purposely goading him on and in the mean time trying to find out more about this man who would become her partner for the several days.

In one lithe move he was back on his feet and they were dancing around one another. He dodged, she kicked, he kicked, she dodged and when contact was made they both felt it, hard. After a good hour of kick boxing, and two tired agents later, they sat down on the bench against the wall. She was breathing heavy and looked over at him with a grimace, "Could you at least mercy pant so for my ego?"

"Your good. Your fast! You didn't need any help with kicks, did you? You were sizing me up. This was a test." He had nailed her and she knew it.

"I was informed my partner was a senior citizen and I wanted to see if he had much left in him." She smiled sarcastically.

Steve actually laughed out loud. That was new. She had never heard him laugh. It made her smile even wider.

"I'll make sure I bring my AARP card when we travel, I hear most places give senior citizen discounts." He picked up his duffle bag and stood. "Fury said we have a tac meeting at 0800. Thanks for the work out Agent Romanoff." He nodded to her and started to walk away.

"It's Natasha, but the way. I prefer Natasha." She called out to him.

"As you wish Ma'am." He called back without turning back to see her.

This mission had been a success. Dirty, bloody and exhausting, but successful none the less, and that is all that mattered. The thing that bothered Natasha about the mission was her partner. He was militarily a dream. Precise, fast and never complained regardless of the food, the cold, the conditions, or his wounds. He was just so darn quiet and reserved. She had spent two weeks nonstop with the man. Fought beside him, ate with him, and yet she didn't know any more about him than she did before the mission other than the fact he didn't sleep much, and there were times he seemed miles away somewhere in his own mind. It was unnerving to her.

They sat in the quinjet headed back to DC. The aircraft was noisy and cold. She pulled out the first aid kit and began cleaning some of the wounds she had received on her hands and arms. The anticeptic stung and she grimaced a bit.

Steve stood up and knelt before her, took the cream from her and began cleaning her wounds gently. Normally she would have pulled away and done it herself. She did everything by herself but this was a new side to her partner so she allowed him to continue all the while studying his face as he cleaned and dressed her wounds.

"You've had some experience with this. On you or someone else?" She flinched as he cleaned out a particular nasty cut and he stilled his movement only to begin again, very gently.

"Both." He looked up into her eyes for the first time and smiled a small smile.

"In the war?" He had never mentioned his life prior to putting his plane down.

"Had a lot of experience there." He gently wrapped the cut in a clean bandage after putting antibiotic ointment on it.

"You were commander of a whole division, right? Your team went down in history as quite the pioneer in tac teams." She had read his files many times.

"They were easy to lead." Self deprecating. "Good soldiers." He cleared up the packaging he had dropped and put the kit back in place.

"I see you have some nasty scrapes and cuts as well. Your turn." She retrieved the kit and moved towards him.

"Its not too bad, it can wait," He moved away from her and sat back down.

"You don't trust me to do it?" He annoyed her to no end.

"Of course I do, it's just not that bad. I can look at it later." He softened his voice. Not wanting to offend her. They had gotten along so well the past two weeks. She made a great partner and so competent that he never worried about her. She was as good as any man he had ever worked with in the war. Much easier to look at, however. He was ever careful not to demean her by trying to protect her. He knew how independent she was. He had worked with many strong women and respected them for their strength. Peggy Carter had been fiercely independent. He admired that in both of them.

"Well, since we have several more hours on this less that first class flight, I have nothing better to do. Stab wound in your right shoulder?" She knelt down in front of him and she noticed his face color a bit. Interesting. So fighting in close proximity was fine but anything more than that made him uncomfortable.

"Yeah, stupid. I thought I had knocked him out." He shook his head.

She looked at his uniform, trying to figure out how to get to the wounds. "Umm, how, where?"

Steve smiled shyly and undid the latches on the shoulders of his uniform and pulled the uniform down to his lower chest revealing his shoulders and arms. As she pulled the fabric down it caught on the drying wound and when it pulled free the wound started to bleed again. "Damn".

"Sorry." Natasha had to admit he had very nice shoulders and chest. She had only seen him in uniform and t-shirts before but his time in the gym paid off. She quickly put some gauze to his shoulder and applied pressure. "Looks deep." She held her hand tight against his shoulder and looked at his arms and hands for other contusions.

"I heal very quickly. It will be fine." He looked up at her at the same time she looked at him. His eyes were crystal clear blue she noted.

She gently cleaned the most obvious wounds. He never winced or showed any sign of pain. She knew the stab wound would need stitches but she settled for cleaning it well and putting a tightly wrapped bandage on it. "So when you say you heal fast. How fast is fast? This stab wound needs stitches."

"The serum regenerates my cells four times faster than the normal person, so I guess four times faster than it would have before." He looked up and her and smiled. Her hands halted. His smile disarmed her momentarily. She hadn't seen many genuine smiles from him. He had a great smile. She couldn't help smiling back at him.

"Well aren't you a lucky guy?" She put the rest of the things back in the first aid box and he pulled his uniform back up.

The rest of the flight was in silence as he put his head back, closed his eyes and appeared to sleep the rest of the way to DC.

Gothenburg, Sweden was snowed in. The whole city was shut down from the ice storms that had raged for two days. Steve and Natasha had flown in several days before the storm hit, accomplished their mission quickly and were ready to head home until all the planes were grounded. Not even SHIELD would fly a plane out. The hotels filled quickly with other stranded travelers so the only room they were able to find was in a small inn just outside of town. There was one full size bed in the room and a small bathroom. They both looked around the room, first the relief of finding a room and not having to camp out at the airport and second, the inevitable awkwardness of the small room. Steve dropped their bags and looked around the room. The comforter on the bed was old and faded but the room seemed to be fairly clean. He was not particularly picky. He had slept on the ground through most of the war and as tired he felt, he was sure he could sleep anywhere.

Natasha sat on the bed. "I'm beat. I hope there is hot water in that shower." She started to take off her coat, and shoes.

"I'll see if I can get another blanket and I will take the floor." He started to open the door.

"Why? We can make do. I won't jump your bones Cap." She said with a sarcastic wink. "Seriously though, we are both exhausted. I am sure we can make room for each other in the bed. I don't think there is enough floor space for you to sleep there anyway and from the look at that rug, I am fearful of what infestations we would find in the morning." She laughed and rummaged through her bag before stepping into the small bathroom. It wasn't long before he heard the shower running.

Steve looked out the window at the snow piling up and turned on the bedside lamp. Even though it was only four thirty in the afternoon, it was getting dark. He went downstairs to see if they had any food as they hadn't eaten since early in the morning. His Swedish wasn't too bad, just rusty. He came back to the room with some bread and cheese. He was just taking off his boots when Natasha came out from the steaming bathroom wrapped in a towel.

"Sorry Cap, forgot some clothes" She started to rifle through her bag. "Oh you got food! By the way, the water is hot. Hey have you got a t-shirt I can borrow? Everything I have is disgusting." She looked over at him.

Color flooded his cheeks as he dug in his bag and threw a clean t-shirt to her. She grabbed it in one hand and retreated to the bathroom again.

Steve didn't mean to stare after her but the towel had definitely caught his attention. She was a beautiful woman and very shapely. He shook his head. He shouldn't think those things. He had been forced to sit through several videos on sexual harassment and not getting involved with a co-worker. He had worked closely with Natasha for several months and had definitely noticed her in her form fitting suit but he was also very well disciplined and could keep his feelings in check. However, seeing her in the towel and the intimacy of the room had rattled him. He stepped to the window to look out at the snow piling up further on the road and walkways. Somehow the small room seemed even smaller. He had to get his thoughts together. He rested his forehead on the cold window pane and decided he really needed to date and get out of his bachelor world.

"Bathrooms all yours Cap!" She sat quietly on the bed drying her hair with a towel, dressed in his oversized t-shirt that came half way down her thigh, bare legs very visible and distracting.

Steve's shower was decidedly cooler. Not for lack of hot water but to try and clear his head. He never wore pajamas so he wasn't sure what to wear to bed. He always slept in his boxers. After many brain cycles of what to do, he finally slipped his jeans back on a clean t-shirt.

Natasha was eating some cheese and bread when he came out, sitting with her legs curled up under her on the bed. "Good thing you came when you did, few minutes longer and I wouldn't have saved you any." She grinned and pushed the plate towards him.

He sat down on the other side of the bed and broke off a piece of bread. The lights flickered, went out and then came back on.

"It's going to be a long night if the power goes out. No TV, no radio. What will we do to amuse ourselves?" she grinned an evil grin at Steve.

Steve pulled out a book from his duffle bag. "Well, I'm all set for the night." He showed the book cover to her, _Atlas Shrugged._

"Oh excellent, you are reading the books I dropped off. What do you think of this one?"

"Interesting. I like it. Thanks for the books." He opened the book and settled in for reading.

"I have a better idea." She threw a deck of playing cards and it landed in his lap. "Poker?"

Steve put his book aside and shuffled the cards. "Ok. Romanoff, lets see how you do with poker."

"I know I will do better than you, you couldn't bluff your way out of a paper sack Rogers. You are much too honest. Wish I had money to put on this one. I am going to wipe the floor with you!" She rubbed her hands together as he dealt.

Five games later she finally conceded. "Ok. Fine. You can play poker." She said with a grunt and shuffled again.

"A lot of down time in the army."

Just then, the lights flickered again and stayed out. The storm had finally taken out the power.

"I guess lights out means it time for bed." Natasha stood and pulled back the covers. "Right or left side Cap?"

"I'm not a great sleeper so you choose."

"Your not sleeping in jeans are you? Get comfy, it will be along night and I know we are both exhausted."

Reluctantly, Steve removed his jeans and climbed into bed. It was odd to feel the weight of another person in his bed. She moved around a bit trying to find a comfortable spot and punching her pillow a bit. He lay on his back staring at the ceiling. It was going to be a very long night.

"Hope you don't snore." She pulled the covers up to her chin, with the power out the heat in the room was fading quickly.

"I don't think I do. I don't know really. Do you?" He tried to keep as close to the edge as he possibly could.

"I haven't had too many complaints," she said with a laugh.

He closed his eyes, exhaustion winning out over his discomfort.

Natasha woke with a start, Steve was thrashing around in bed and mumbling in his sleep. She nudged him, "Rogers!" He didn't seem to be aware of anything except his own nightmare. She knelt beside him and put her hands on both of his shoulders. "Steve." She shook him a bit and his eyes flew open. His breathing quieted as he stared at her, at first not really seeing her and then out of shock. "Bad dream?" She sat back down beside him, not taking her eyes off of him.

He sat up and rubbed his hand over his face. "Sorry."

"Hey, its okay. Are _you_ okay?" He still looked troubled to her.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good. Sorry I woke you." He lay back down and pulled the comforter over his shoulders.

"It's cold in here." Natasha got back under the covers as well and slid closer to Steve for warmth.

"Yeah, I guess it's the cold that made me dream." He slid closer to her as well, reluctant to touch her but close enough for warmth.

"Cold makes you dream?" She sounded confused.

"Ice." He didn't say anything else and she finally put the pieces together that he dreamed of the time he was encased in ice. That had to strike a nightmare or two.

"Don't want to compromise your virtue", she said with a laugh in her voice, "but can you come closer? I am freezing." Her teeth started chattering.

Steve moved beside her and put his arm around her and pulled her close. She laid her head on his shoulder and molded her body close to his. He was warm and smelled of soap. She had her hand on his chest and the steadiness of his heartbeat lulled her into a deep sleep.

He loved the feel of her in his arms and that bothered him. He had never really held a woman and he marveled at how easy it was to hold her and have her draw her warmth from him. It felt natural. It felt terrifying. He was embarrassed he had had the nightmare in front of her. He hated sleep. He hated his dreams. She shifted in her sleep snuggling even closer and he pulled her tight to his side. He struggled to keep his thoughts of going too far into how good she felt. After a long time, in the chilled darkness he finally slept.

Natasha sat at the desk filling out the necessary and totally stupid, as she called it, paper work when Captain Rogers walked in. He was in uniform and everyone in the room halted their movements for a moment. His presence was commanding and rigid. He dug through a few files before finding what he needed and a then sat down on the edge of the desk next to her to read the file. She quietly walked up next to him. "Don't look now, but the blonde in the corner by the window, her name is Kristin. I know she has had her eye on you. You should ask her out."

Steve looked over his file at where Natasha had described. A very attractive petite blonde sat at her desk typing briskly on the computer. "I don't know her." He was hoping to end this conversation soon.

"Exactly. Go and make yourself acquainted. She is very nice. Little shy. You would like her." She nudged his shoulder a bit.

"Can't. Have a briefing in 5 min. Maybe tomorrow." He stood quickly, put the file under his arm and walked out.

"Damn you Rogers. I will get you back in the dating pool if it's the last thing I do." She said to herself as she made her way back to the desk.

The tac team had just left the conference room. The strategies had been laid out. The mission defined and secured. Steve was wiping off the white board that had the details of the mission when Natasha spoke up. He was unaware she was still in the room. He thought she had left with the team. "So, did you ask her out?"

He flinched a little as her presence caught him off guard. "Who?" He kept clearing the board.

"Kristin. The one I pointed out to you yesterday. Did. You. Ask. Her. Out?" She said it slowly for dramatic effect.

"No." He grabbed his shield and a file folder and was ready to walk out.

"Ok. Time for a chat Rogers." She quickly got up and shut the door to the conference room. "What is your problem?"

"I don't have a problem, Natasha." He spoke her name deliberately as she asked him time and time again to call her by her first name.

"Clearly you do. So, it is because you are shy, scared, or just not interested in women? I mean if you prefer men, that's cool too. Just wondering why you NEVER date."

"And just how would you know that?" He folded his arms across his chest, standing to his full height.

"Do you? See I don't think you have dated in this century. Correct me if I'm wrong." She stood as well, standing only a foot or so from him, head on.

"Agent Romanoff…" his voice sounded tired and disgusted.

"It's Natasha. For Pete's sake, we slept together Rogers, at least call me by my name." She smiled sarcastically. She reveled in his cheeks coloring.

"Natasha. If I need help finding a date, I will let you know. Okay?" He spoke the words with a final note and moved to get past her.

She quickly stepped in front of him, cutting off his escape. "Yeah, see, that's the problem Cap. You do need help and your far too stubborn to ask for help, so….I am here to assist you. After all that is what a good partner would do. Kristin always gets coffee downstairs about 1400 hours. Good place to 'run into her'" she made quotations with her fingers.

"Uh huh." He gently moved her aside and began walking out.

"Change into civies before you go down. You are a bit intimidating in that." She yelled after him.

Natasha was giving the punching bag a mean work over as Steve entered the gym. He was dressed in jeans, t-shirt, and tennis shoes. He quickly put a hand to the bag, stopping all motion. He whispered. "I did it."

Her face was full of questions until it dawned on her what he was saying, she had to tease him though. "Ok. I won't tell anyone where you buried the body." She said said in a whisper, conspiritoraly.

"Natasha." He sounded exasperated.

"Sorry. Couldn't resist. You did it! You actually did it!" She slapped him on the shoulder and went to high five him but he just stood there looking bewildered.

"It's a high five Cap. You slap my palm with your palm, it's a victory thing." She sometimes had to remind herself this guy was stuck in the 1940's.

He awkwardly high fived her, looking like it was the stupidest thing ever.

"So, what are you doing? Where you going?" She grinned at him.

"Going?" He suddenly looked very uncomfortable and rather sick. "I don't know." Now he looked panicked and Natasha had to laugh. The cool, calm and always in control commander looked as scared as a schoolboy.

"Ok. Relax Cap. We can come up with a plan. What does she like to do?" She sat down on the bench and patted it motioning him for sit down by her.

"I have no idea. I don't know her. Damn, I shouldn't have done it. Stupid idea." He looked down right depressed and it made Natasha laugh out loud.

"Seriously, you look like your going into battle. Actually when you go into battle, you look happy. This is weird Rogers. You have got to get out in the real world and date. There is a world outside of being Captain America!" She slapped his knee. "Ok. First date, start with a nice dinner. I can recommend a few places. Did you get her number so you could call her and give her the details?"

His eyes got even more wild looking. "No." He was in a perfect panic.

"Ok. Chill Cap. I can find her number in her file. You're a mess." She looked at him smiling. She was enjoying this far too much.

"Tell me you have something to wear besides this?" she pointed to what he was wearing.

"What's wrong with it?" He was feeling increasingly more irritated and very sorry he had listened to Natasha.

"Umm, well, its fine if you are grabbing a beer, or spending the day on your Harley but not for a date." She started chewing on a fingernail. "Ok. Let's go shopping. I can shower real quick and then we can go." She started to stand.

"Shopping?" He sounded horrified.

"Honestly Cap. You really need to man up." She left the gym laughing.

The mall was crowded and noisy. Full of teenagers and crying babies. Steve would have bolted but Natasha kept a firm grip on his arm. "If you go to _Komi_ for dinner, you should wear some nice trousers, a button down and a jacket. Do you need shoes as well?" She glanced over at Steve and saw pure terror in his eyes. "Relax. Let me dress my human Ken doll and you will be fine."

She kept a tight hold on him as she pulled out several shirt, trousers and jackets and sent him into a dressing room with strict orders to come out and show her everything he tried on.

Everything he tried on looked perfect on him. He had the perfect body. Two sales ladies came over just to watch him come out and turn around to show Natasha the clothing. They were both awestruck and said several times in dreamy voices, "He is beautiful." Natasha laughed at them but silently agreed that he made every article of clothing look better than it actually was. After several changes of clothes and Steve's reluctance to her "Ok, show me a side view, a back view, ok, move a bit in it. Oh dang, that shirt is just too tight. I mean, tight is good but lets not go ripping out seams Cap." She finally picked the perfect outfit and threw in some nice cologne at the counter before flashing his credit card. "Your all set Rogers." She grinned at him and he scowled at her.

It as half past midnight when Steve opened up the door to his apartment. He turned on a light only to be startled by Natasha lounging on his sofa eating red licorice.

"Well….." she suddenly sat up, very attentive.

"Well what? He shrugged off his jacket and slipped off his shoes before sitting down on the chair next to her.

"Don't be obtuse Rogers. How was the date? What did you think of Kristin?" She leaned forward on her elbows swinging a red vine in her hand.

"Is that why you are camped out in my apartment? What if I had brought her home? How would I explain you?" He smiled and looked annoyed at the same time.

She laughed out loud, "As IF! You would never bring a girl home on the first date. Hell, if you date her for five months without bringing her back to your place I will buy you that new navigation gadget you have been coveting."

He had to smile at that one. "Your on." He put his feet on the coffee table and let out a huge sigh.

"Well, how was it? Did dinner go well? Did you like her?"

"I am really only obligated to give my name, rank and serial number in interrogation." He smiled warmly at her and she sat back on the sofa and smiled. She would wait him out.

"It was good. I guess." He looked a little unsure. "She was nice. We were able to talk pretty easily. She is funny. She kept the conversation going when I got awkward." He made a face of humiliation and rubbed his hand over his face. "But, yeah, all in all, it was okay."

"_Okay_, like you will ask her out again?" She yawned.

"We can do this tomorrow Natasha. You look beat. I will give you the whole rundown tomorrow." He sat up in his chair.

"See, I don't think you will. I am fine. Give me details. How was dinner? What did she wear?" Her tired eyes sparkled.

"Are you turning into a girl? _What did she wear?_ I can't believe my ears." He laughed at her but smiled a grateful smile.

"I can be a girl when I want to." She kicked his foot with her foot. "Details."

"Dinner was good. Expensive. I had no idea a steak could cost so much! I think she wore a skirt. I honestly don't remember. I was just trying to not drop something on me or spill wine on her. I tend to get a bit nervous in those situations."

"You know Rogers, that is what I love most about you. You are the iceman when it comes to work. Get you in a social situation and you remind me of a teenage boy on his first date." She laughed again.

"Iceman?" He looked at her questioningly.

She immediately wished she had not said that. "Well, umm, yeah, it's a nickname that some of the team has given you. I mean you immerged from ice and you are like ice when you work, precise and a bit cold." She winced as she said that.

"I'm cold?" He honestly looked offended.

"Well, you can be a bit abrupt and task oriented. You don't really socialize much. But, it's not a bad thing. They all respect the hell out of you." She smiled trying to soften things.

"Iceman huh?" He rubbed his chin looking at his socks. "I guess that is fair." He looked up at her.

"You don't smile much. You keep to yourself a lot. Sometimes its like you don't want to be where you are." She studied him.

He nodded. "I have defeated a lot of foes. I have won a lot of battles. I have also lost everything. I guess reattaching to life, one that is foreign, is hard. I keep waiting for the moment I return to my real life. I am finally accepting that will never happen." He looked up.

That was the most honest answer he had ever given her. She finally saw a glimpse into the sadness behind his smiles and the wistful looks where he was lost in his own mind. She smiled sadly. He looked very uncomfortable and she knew he had said more than he wanted to.

She smiled a bright smile to lift the mood. "I'm glad you had fun. I really am. She is a nice girl. Will you ask her out again?"

"Should I? I don't know if she would want me to. I mean, we got along well, but she is just really good with people. I am sure she makes everyone feel that way." He looked doubtful again. Just then his phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out. He read the text and then showed it to Natasha.

"_Had a great evening. Thanks for dinner and a very enjoyable evening. I would love to see you again." Text from Kristin._

"Well that answers that one, doesn't it Cap?" She smiled and handed the phone back. "Text her back now, and then in a couple days ask her out again."

He smiled a tired smile. "Maybe."

She yawned again and took off the blanket she had over her. "Ok. Well, I should get home."

"It's late and you look like you could sleep standing up. Stay here tonight."

"You just want the navigation gadget and think you can get it if you let me stay the night." She grinned at him.

He smiled and shook his head. "Tempting but no. I don't want to be responsible for you running over some old lady because you fell asleep at the wheel."

"Old ladies walk the streets at 1 am?" She teased. "You know what Cap, I am way too tired to fight you. Thank you."

He went to the hall and grabbed a couple blankets and a pillow and as soon as she saw the pillow she laid down, he tucked the blankets around her and smiled.

"You are living proof that chivalry isn't dead." She gave his hand a squeeze before he left for his bedroom.

A few hours later, Natasha nudged Steve awake. "Move over Rogers, I'm cold." She climbed into the bed next to him and put her cold fee on his legs.

"Good Lord Natasha! Really?" Then he pulled her close laid against her back, spooning her. "Your feet are like ice. And you have the nerve to call me the iceman."

"You may not show your warm side to everyone, but you are the best space heater I know." She snuggled closer and before long was sound asleep.

Steve smiled and pulled her closer. This was getting to be a habit. One he certainly didn't mind.

Six missed calls, four messages, all from Nick Fury. Natasha listened to the messages, all they said was for her to come to his office ASAP when she got back. She had been out of the country and out of contact for three weeks. The mission was messy, complicated but the end result was a success, even if she did compromise a few rules.

"Missed me that much huh?" She slipped into his office smiling.

Nick turned around, his face grim. "Natasha, have a seat."

"Ok. Look, I know I should not have done that to the Sheik. I realize now it was probably not the wisest choice, but the mission…."

Nick cut her off. "Its not about the mission." He sat down opposite of her on the leather couches in his office. "Rogers was attacked in Ryhad. We got him back to the states as fast as we could, he is in George Washington Memorial Hospital."

Natasha couldn't find words, even though her mind raced with questions. Finally she spoke. "How bad?"

"He was shot three times, stabbed and beaten." Nick never showed emotion but you could tell this had rattled him.

"What the hell happened? Wasn't there anyone with him?" Anger and desperation was her way of dealing with her fear.

"Yes, he had a team but they were otherwise engaged. They said he still kept fighting even after being shot and stabbed, the only thing that stopped him was the fall."

She felt the air go out of her lungs. "I want to see him." She stood.

"I knew you would. I will drive." They left the office together.

Natasha hated the smells of hospitals. Every time she had been in one meant that she or someone she cared about was injured. Hospitals equated fear. They rode the elevator up the ICU unit in silence. After showing their ID to the security guards outside his room, they slipped through the door. Natasha's breath caught in her throat. Steve had an IV in one arm, an oxygen mask on his face, several monitors attached to him, including wires that dipped beneath his gown into his chest. His left eye was nearly swollen shut and black and blue. Stitches over his left eye, on his right cheek and near his mouth. He was very pale and still, his eyes closed. She hesitantly went beside his bed and gently brushed a lock of hair off his brow. "Hey Cap. Look what happens when I'm not there to take care of you." Her voice caught. She looked to the nurse who was sitting in a chair beside his bed. "How is he?"

"We had to put him in a medical induced coma because the pain meds we had for him burned off too quickly with the serum. We removed the breathing tube two days ago. Took him off the coma meds this morning. He should be waking up fairly soon. He is improving, slowly." She removed the oxygen mask from him and put one on that went to his nose only.

Nick had not moved from the foot of the Captains bed. He looked solemn.

Natasha took hold of his hand. "Hey, Cap. You need to wake up and tell me everything that went against protocol on my last mission. You have no idea what I did to a Sheik." She smiled and studied his very still face. "I will even let you lecture me about how dangerous and recklace I am."

The only sound in the room was the steady rythmn of the monitors.

Nick brought a chair over to Natasha, putting it close to the bed. Natasha nodded thanks and sat down. She continued to hold his hand. She loved his hands. She never wanted to admit that but she did. They were strong, manly hands. Callused, scared and beautiful. She loved how he talked with his hands. "Damn it Steve, how did you get yourself into this mess? You are indestructible, remember? No one takes you down. Well, unless it's me with kickboxing." A single tear ran down her cheek.

Fury cleared his throat. "Looks like he will be out for a while. We can come back later." He was obviously uncomfortable.

"I'll take a cab. I want to stay a while. Thanks for bringing me Nick." She never looked at Nick but continued to look at Steve.

"There isn't anything you can do Natasha. I am sure after a 14 hour flight you are exhausted."

"I will rest here. I want to be here when he wakes up." She turned and smiled faintly at Nick.

"Ok. I will call you later. Get some rest Romanoff and that is an order." He touched her shoulder gently and turned and left.

Eventually the steady rhythm of the machines made her head swim in exhaustion, she laid her head down on his bed and rested.

She awoke to the feeling of her hair being gently stroked. It felt nice, tender. It took a minute for her to remember where she was. She sat up with a start. Steve was awake and had been stroking her hair softly with his hand. She grabbed his hand. "If you ever scare me again like that, so help me, I will kill you myself Rogers. Is that understood? I was worried sick about you and I don't worry about anyone." She was so relieved that tears ran freely down her face and she didn't even care.

He smiled weakly and took her hand in his. "Sorry." His voice was raspy and weak. She got the cup of water and straw from the bedside tray and put it to his lips. He took a couple small sips.

"Better?" She watched his every movement. She was so happy to see those beautiful blue eyes again.

He nodded and swallowed hard a few times, looking around the room at the machines and wires. "Where am I?" He was looking around for something familiar.

"D.C. You have been here a couple of weeks. You're doing better. I will give you a day or two before I kick your butt in the ring." She smiled, so relieved to see him awake.

"Thanks for coming." Again he tried to smile but the stitches on his face pulled and it ended in a grimace.

"Looks like you can't be trusted on your own. I need to babysit you on every mission." Her face sobered and she realized how easily he could have died and she would not have seen him again. She visibly shuddered. This damn man had become far too important to her.

"Nat, your cold." His voice was so raspy and weak. He slid over on his bed, with a few grimaces and a face of pain and pulled on her hand.

"Steve, I don't want to hurt you."

"You never could." He smiled faintly again and held her hand tighter.

She gently climbed onto his bed with him and wrapped her arms around his arm, hugging it close to her. He leaned over and gently kissed her forehead, holding tight to her hand. "Warmer?"

She smiled, tears running down her face and nodded. "Yep Cap, much warmer."

It wasn't that she didn't want friends. It was the emotional strings that went with them. Relationship of any kind had too many strings attached and too much risk. Natasha's theory was, 'relationships were liabilities and in her line of work, liabilities could be deadly.' The conversations around the coffee machine were never her thing. Who dated who, who slept with who, who couldn't hold their liquor and ect. Unnecessary entanglements. However, she stopped one particular day just around the corner from the break room when she heard her name mentioned. ''...well, the only one he ever spends time with is Romanoff. What do you think is going on with them? I would love a chance at that man. He is so fine. I know he took a couple girls out but the only one he is friends with, is Romanoff. And no one messes with her things, if you know what I mean." The laughter of many female voices followed this statement.

"They aren't dating. Romanoff doesn't date. Doesn't she have some open relationship thing with Barton anyway?" Another female voice spoke.

"Who knows, but what is going on with her and Steve? He listens to her, he admires her. You can tell. Do you think they have something going?" Another female. How many women were in that small room anyway, Natasha wondered.

"Unlikely pair don't you think? She is the type that would eat him whole. He is too good for her anyway. She is all venom and fire. I doubt she has a tender side." Yet, another high pitched voice.

"What I wouldn't give to know his tender side if you know what I mean. Can you only imagine how good he is in bed. I hear he never gets tired."

A round of female laughter followed that one.

Natasha squared her shoulders and walked into the break room and grabbed a cup. "Ladies." It did come a bit mocking, she had to admit and it made her smile.

"Agent Romanoff." They all looked guilty and very worried she had overheard any of their conversation. You never wanted to be on her bad side. EVER! She was nicknamed the Black Widow with good reason.

Just then Steve walked in, even in casual attire he was a commanding presence, but as he walked in in full uniform, he was a force to be reckoned with. All the ladies eyes came to rest on him. Coffee mugs and gossip, forgotten. "Good Morning," He smiled shyly and then addressed Natasha. "The new weapons arrived. Do you want to look them over with me?" With Natasha he was at ease. He relaxed in her presence, he smiled more. No wonder the women questioned their relationship.

"Sure. Want some coffee?" She smiled almost too sweetly and Steve looked at her confused. Since when did Natasha have coffee with the office ladies?

"Ummm, no, I'm good." He looked at her with a questionable look and walked out. Natasha followed him.

They walked side by side in silence until they reached the elevator.

"Girl talk?" He looked confused and yet amused and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh you have no idea." She let out a disgusted sigh. "Did you know you are the topic of most of their coffee chat?" Her eyes danced with amusement.

"Me? Why? What did I do?" He genuinely looked concerned.

"Good heavens Rogers, you can be quite dense for such a smart guy." She leaned against the wall and smiled.

"What?" His face was earnest and honest.

"Have you looked in the mirror recently? Women are very drawn to you. You are the object of their many fantasies."

"What?" He looked horrified. "Natasha that's not funny." He scowled at her.

"Oh the burden of being beautiful. It's not your fault Rogers. Someone has to carry the mantel of beauty and grace. It's a hardship but you deliver it beautifully." Full sarcasm.

Steve just shook his head. He needed Natasha on task, not talking nonsence. "I only looked through one crate but they look okay to me. I wanted to see what you thought. I am questioning the scope."

Natasha slipped easily back into work mode. "We were worried about the scopes all along. What about the night vision option? How did that look?"

Steve was comfortable again. His partner was acting normal and he was relieved. He had come to really appreciate and value her since they had been partnered up. They worked very differently and their tactics were certainly varied but they always had each other's backs. Whether they approved of each other 100% of the time did not matter. They were always watching out for each other and were a valuable team.

It had been another long mission. Natasha and Steve stepped off the escalator at the Trieskalon and wearily walked into the briefing room. After another long hour with Nick, they shared a cab home. "I'm starving. Want to go and get some dinner after we clean up?" Steve looked at her wearily.

"If I can stay awake in the shower, you are on." She yawned and put her head back.

"Ok. Change of plans. Come and shower at my place and I will grill a couple of steaks." He barely moved his tired head to look at her.

"Oh you are a wonderful man. I think I love you." She briefly looked up and grinned.

Steve showered first, very quickly while Natasha nursed a beer. Then while she soaked for a while, he grilled some steaks and made a salad.

She finally came out, sniffing the air with a smile. "Oh my gosh, that smells SOOO good." She had put on one of his t-shirts and shorts that she had to roll over twice to make fit even slightly.

"You seem very open with what is in my closet." He smiled. He was used to her stealing his clothes and making herself at home. Their friendship was easy, relaxed and fun. She could make him laugh and she loved that. He didn't laugh easily. Their comfort level with each other was obvious to everyone. They had an instant radar of where the other one was at all times. They shared many covert looks and smiles. There was a short hand between the two that no one could touch.

Dinner was quiet. Both were tired and small talk didn't seem necessary. Afterwards they left the dishes and sat on the sofa, her feet in his lap as they watched some mindless television.

She stretched. "So, any more dates with Kristin? Or Chloe?"

"I went out with Chloe before this mission." He still stared at the TV but didn't really pay attention to it. He massaged her feet absentmindedly.

"She's pretty. I guess. Seems a bit dim at times." She closed her eyes, loving her foot rub.

"She kissed me." He said it quietly.

It took a moment for it to sink in, "She did what? She kissed you? WOW!" She didn't sound impressed, more shocked and a bit disgusted. "That was bold."

"I guess." He kept his eyes on the TV.

Natasha grabbed the remote and turned it off. He looked at her. "Did you like it?" She seemed suddenly very awake.

"It was pleasant." He sounded strange.

She sat up, pullng her feet out of his hands. "Well, this is new." She suddenly felt very irritable.

"It was just a kiss." He sat up and looked at her questioningly.

"Oh yeah, how good was it?" She was challenging him and she was annoyed that she cared so damn much.

"I don't know." He sounded equally irritated. "How would I know? Its not like I have a lot of experience in that area." He smiled trying to lesson the tension in the room.

She suddenly scooted close to him and looked into his eyes before putting her hands on either side of his face and pulling him in, she gently put her lips to his and tested his reaction. He didn't pull away, she put more emotion into it and really kissed him, he still didn't pull away, she scooted even closer, threading her fingers through his hair and settled her hand on the back of his neck and deepened the kiss, she opened her mouth and teased his lips with her tongue. She kissed him as fully and completely and with as much passion as she would allow. All the while wondering what she was doing. This was her friend, her partner. But kissing him felt natural and so good. He responded eagerly and even though he was inexperienced he was kissing her back with the same intensity. His hands in her hair, on her back, pulling her closer. She broke the kiss and pulled away. Looking into his eyes as he looked into hers. Both of their lips were red and a bit swollen. "Was it that good?" She scooted back from him a bit.

He was speechless. He just kept looking at her. "No." Was all he said.

"Ok. Good." She slid back to her original position and put her feet back in his lap.

"Natasha?" He looked at her with a face full of questions.

"You need to know what a good kiss is. Just information Steve."

He suddenly stood up, moving her feet from his lap and went into the kitchen and started to run water and put dishes in the sink. He didn't say a word.

Natasha came in a bit later, chewing on her bottom lip. She had upset him. That bothered her. But she was most bothered by her actions of kissing him. She didn't want attachments. She didn't want a liability. She didn't want to damage what was between them.

"You okay?" She stood by him, but not too close. She was testing the temperature.

"Don't play with me Nat. We are friends. We trust each other. Where I come from a kiss means something. It isn't entertainment or a competition." He was mad. Or more, like severely disappointed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I…" she shook her head, unable to form words because she was so unsure what was really in her head.

"Forget it." He was concentrating on the dishes and scrubbing with venom. A plate broke in his hands and he just chucked it in the garbage.

"Steve." She put a hand on his back. "Can we sit and talk. Please?" In all their time together, they had never argued. They had discussed with intensity their missions or their tactics, but never argued and she hated how she felt.

He turned to her. Wiping his hands on his jeans. "Why did you kiss me?" He looked into her eyes and she felt the intensity.

A sarcastic remark was on her tongue until she realized he deserved honesty. "I was jealous."

"Of Chloe?" He was still angry.

She nodded. She hated how she was acting. Like a petty school girl. She turned and walked back into the living room. Cursing herself the whole way.

"Because she kissed me?" He followed her hesitantly.

She slammed a pillow down on the sofa and sat down. "Damn you Rogers."

"What did I do?" He stood by the sofa, angry, confused, and a bit frightened. Natasha had always been so sensible and non emotional.

"I don't want an attachment. You know how I feel about that." She had given her speech to him over and over about attachments being deadly. She was getting angry. "I don't want to be jealous and angry and worried about you. I don't want to care. Ok!"

He looked genuinely confused. "Ok." It was all he said.

She stood and got within a few inches of him. "I do care. I hate that I care, but damn you Steve, I do." A tear rolled down her cheek and she angrily brushed it away.

He reached for her hand and pulled her closer to him. With the other hand he touched her cheek that the tear had fallen down. He looked into her eyes with such tenderness that she either wanted to run or cry. He pulled her close and she rested her head on his chest, she encircled him with her arms and clung to him. He put his cheek to her hair and rubbed her back with his hand. "I care too." He kissed her hair and kept her close.

She looked up into his eyes and knew she was in the biggest trouble of her life and she was unable to save herself. She was doing exactly what she swore she would never do. She hated herself for it and yet she couldn't stop it. He pulled away just enough to put a finger underneath her chin and lift her face to his. He bent down and gently put his lips to hers. The kiss was tender and exploring. She wanted to pull away and run but she couldn't. She was too invested to run away this time. Where ever she ran to, she would carry him with her. This she knew as fact. She deepened the kiss and he willing obliged. His hand weaving into her hair, his arms pulling her closer and closer.

Tender turned to passion.

Captain Rogers was out of the ice.


End file.
